Escrito nas Nuvens
by Mila B
Summary: Porque o amor sempre se revela, mesmo que levem anos. Para o primeiro Challenge Teddy/Lily, do Fórum 6 Vassouras.


**Nome do autor:** Schaala  
**Título:** Escrito nas Nuvens  
**Sinopse:** Porque o amor sempre se revela, mesmo que levem anos.**  
Classificação:** K  
**Formato:** Short-fic  
**Itens: **Diferença de idade, ciúme, flagra, família.

* * *

Férias de verão nunca eram – _deveriam_ – mas nunca eram sinônimo de tranqüilidade e sossego para Teddy Lupin. Ao menos, não desde que ele começou a notar a filha de seu padrinho, Lily Luna.

Eles sempre foram muito próximos. Teddy era, para Lily, seu herói, junto com Harry. Quando James ou Albus faziam seus papéis de irmãos mais velhos malvados, era para os braços de Teddy que ela corria, chorando. Quando ela se machucava, durante uma brincadeira, era Teddy que a colocava no colo, enquanto Ginny fazia um feitiço de cura. Quando ela precisava de Teddy, ele estava ali, simples assim.

Amavam-se como irmãos, desde o momento em que, Teddy, com dez anos, pôs os olhos naquela coisinha minúscula, aquele bebê adorável que Lily costumava ser.

E ele perguntou-se onde fora parar esse bebê quando, sentado na cozinha da casa dos Potter, entrou Lily, balançando o quadril graças à forma despojava e graciosa com que caminhava. O shorts – _curto demais_, na opinião de Teddy – apertando-se contra os glúteos, marcando-os provocativamente, até que ela parasse e se servisse de um copo de água.

Teddy respirou fundo e tentou desviar o olhar dos lábios cheios e vermelhos da garota encostando suavemente no vidro cristalino, umedecendo-os, conforme a água tocava-os. O dia estava quente, e Teddy acompanhou a gota de suor que escorreu do pescoço da garota, desviado pela clavícula, e tomando o percurso até o meio dos seios, apertados em um decote displicente pela blusa larguinha, que Lily usava apenas em casa, e deixava os ombros à mostra, assim como um pequeno pedaço de pele da barriga.

Não deveria ser sensual. Lily não estava _tentando _ser sensual. Então por que diabos ele começara a vê-la como a garota mais provocante da face da terra? Era simplesmente errado! Eles eram como irmãos! Lily o via como um irmão mais velho!

"Ah, Teddy, não tinha te visto aí!" Lily arrancou Teddy de suas divagações. Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas ao notar a confusão e o quase pânico estampado no rosto do homem. "O que foi?" Ela caminhou até Teddy e, para desespero dele, sentou-se em seu colo, passando os braços envolta de seu pescoço. "Está tão quieto, aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Quantas vezes ela não sentara inocentemente em seu colo, e o abraçara. O que mudara, maldição?

"Não é nada, Lily. Eu só estou... pensando." Falou Teddy, desconcertado, arriscando pousar uma mão sobre a coxa de Lily. Ela pareceu não dar-se conta do toque, e riu alto, a risada alegre e contagiante que Teddy adorava.

"Você pensando é mesmo um feito, Teddy Bear." Ela brincou, ainda com o sorriso debochado. Ela usando o apelido carinhoso que era apenas dela, assim tão de perto, fez o corpo de Teddy arrepiar-se.

"Muito engraçado, Srta. Potter. Eu deveria derrubá-la do meu colo, por isso, mas como sou um cavalheiro, vou deixar essa passar." Falou, tentando manter o tom descontraído, mas todo seu corpo gritava devido à proximidade e contato.

Lily terminou de beber a água e olhou para Teddy.

"Você é sempre um cavalheiro, Teddy, por que você acha que eu abuso tanto da sua boa vontade?" Ela perguntou sorrindo e se aproximou para beijá-lo na bochecha antes de levantar-se, mas Teddy – e ele não saberia dizer o que diabos o fizera fazer aquilo; ou talvez soubesse muito bem – virou o rosto, fazendo os lábios se encontrarem.

Apenas de leve, um roçar que, apesar disso, disparou uma descarga elétrica entre eles. Era como se fosse apenas... certo sentir aqueles lábios sobre os seus. Não havia barreiras quando eles se tocavam. Não havia o problema da diferença de idade. Não havia o medo de estragar a relação de amizade entre eles. Não havia o receio sobre o que a família acharia sobre os dois. _Juntos_.

Havia apenas ele e Lily. E como ele queria que ela estivesse sentindo as mesmas coisas que ele. E pela forma como o corpo dela se arrepiou e seu coração disparou – ele conseguia ouvir as batidas fortes no peito dela – ele soube que sim, ele tinha chances. E soube também que não queria desperdiçar nenhuma delas.

Lily arregalou os olhos e se levantou em um pulo. O rosto vermelho, visivelmente constrangida – algo raro de se ver.

"Teddy! Me desculpa. Eu... você virou o rosto." Ela foi até o balcão da pia, largar o copo. Parecia não saber onde se enfiar.

Por algum motivo, aquela falta de jeito dela deixou Teddy ainda mais fora de si. Levantou-se, sem pensar direito, deixando suas emoções e desejos guiá-lo e caminhou até ela. Lily virou-se e apoiou-se no balcão, inclinando-se para trás conforme Teddy se aproximava, como se temesse o que ele estava prestes a fazer, temesse porque _também queria_.

Teddy colocou uma mão sobre a nuca de Lily e puxou-a para um beijo, colando seu corpo contra o dela, deslizando a outra mão para dentro da blusa larga, e sentindo a pele quente e macia das costas dela. Para sua felicidade, Lily não hesitou em corresponder ao beijo, abraçando-o pelo pescoço e trazendo-o mais para perto, as mãos se perdendo nos cabelos azul-turquesa.

As línguas se tocaram e dançaram juntas, e ele apertou Lily ainda mais em seus braços, segurando os cabelos sedosos e vermelhos. Poderia beijá-la pelo resto de sua vida. O gosto dela, seus lábios doces, seu cheiro de morangos, sua pele tão macia, delicada.

Colocou as mãos na cintura fina e sentou-a no balcão, acomodando-se entre as pernas dela. Não percebeu o nervosismo de Lily crescer com o movimento. Beijou-a no pescoço, fazendo movimentos com a língua que a fizeram se arrepiar e se encolher, enquanto se segurava firmemente a ele.

Estava perdendo o controle. Cada ínfima fibra de seu corpo clamava pelo dela. Era o terceiro verão que sofrera por vê-la de uma forma muito diferente de como um irmão via sua irmãzinha caçula. Foram tantas noites em claro pensando nela, pensando que estava ficando louco, que estava se tornando um pervertido por sentir atração por uma garota tão mais nova. E então, durante o ano, respirava aliviado, e na troca de cartas que mantinham tudo parecia ter voltado ao normal. Fora apenas coisa de momento, dizia a si mesmo; mas então o verão seguinte chegava, e ele se via perdido na mesma armadilha.

Suas mãos começaram a explorar o corpo dela de maneira ousada demais para uma garota de dezesseis anos, sempre super protegida pelo pai e pelo irmão mais velho. Ela nunca tivera nenhum namorado fixo, e Teddy sabia que ela era virgem, mas aquele beijo, as mãos dela apertando seus ombros e costas, e os suspiros baixos que ela dava não estavam colaborando para que ele se lembrasse desses detalhes, e quando tentou encontrar o fecho do sutiã, por baixo da blusa – seus beijos já no decote dela -, Lily empurrou-o, subitamente consciente do que eles estavam fazendo, pôde perceber pela expressão chocada, confusa e assombrada dela. Ele conhecia Lily tão bem, que sabia que ela estava pensando em todas as coisas nas quais ele ficaria três verões pensando. Ele precisara de três verões para entender o que estava acontecendo. E Lily tivera apenas alguns segundos antes que ele a 'atacasse'.

Ela pulou do balcão, afastando-se dele.

"Não, isso é errado! Teddy," A voz dela tremeu, e lágrimas começaram a se formar em seus olhos castanhos. Teddy fez menção de se aproximar, confortá-la, como sempre fazia. "Não, não chega perto." Ela deu mais alguns passos para trás. Teddy deu graças a Merlin que apenas ele, ela e James estavam em casa, o último provavelmente trancado dentro do quarto, ouvindo música no último volume. "Eu preciso... eu... não faz nenhum sentido." Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Lily, nós precisamos conversar sobre isso. Eu..."

"Não fala nada. Por favor, não fala nada. Eu preciso... ficar sozinha." Ela completou, sem saber ao menos o que dizer. Saiu da cozinha, correndo para o andar superior.

Teddy jogou-se em uma cadeira e tapou o rosto com as mãos, suspirando. Se ela precisava de um tempo para pensar, ele daria. E esperaria. Esperaria o tempo que fosse preciso. Mas nunca desistiria dela, e nunca deixaria que ela se afastasse dele. Agora ele tinha certeza do que sentia, e do que queria.

E ele conhecia Lily. Sabia que ela conversaria com ele quando estivesse pronta. E então diria se ela queria tentar aquilo tanto quanto ele, ou se ele estava ficando louco.

Sim, ele estava ficando louco. _Por ela_.

Por Lily, valia à pena esperar.

* * *

Lily gostava de deitar no meio do gramado que se estendia por metros atrás da casa, onde ela, os irmãos e amigos jogavam Quadribol, e ficar apenas observando o céu, as nuvens, os pássaros. Era bom para pensar, e o que ela mais precisava no momento era pensar.

No dia seguinte, iria voltar a Hogwarts, para seu último ano. Mas não era nos amigos que iria rever, ou nos N.I.E.M.s, ou na carreira que seguiria depois de formada, em que estava pensando. Era em Teddy.

E no beijo.

Tocou os lábios com a ponta dos dedos, ao relembrar a sensação de beijá-lo. Ainda sentia arrepios ao pensar nos toques quentes e excitantes, e fechou os olhos, tentando normalizar a respiração que acelerara sem permissão.

Por que ele havia feito aquilo?

Ele nunca a tratara de outro jeito que não como se trata uma irmã mais nova. Nunca dera nenhum indício! E então, do nada, ele resolvia beijá-la e desestabilizá-la daquele jeito? Que espécie de brincadeira sem graça era aquela?

Ou será que não percebera? E se mantivera cega a tais indícios?

Nunca, conscientemente, pensara em Teddy daquele jeito. A princípio, porque era nova demais, e depois, ele já eram tão próximos, confidentes, amigos, que não percebera que, em sua pequena lista do que eram, não estava incluído irmãos. Não, ela não olhava para Teddy da mesma forma em que olhava para Albus e James.

E só agora entendia porque ficara tão triste quando ele namorara Victoire por algum tempo, e porque sempre o abraçava e beijava na bochecha quando alguma outra garota colocava os olhos nele.

_"Lily, o que foi?" Perguntou Teddy, quando a garota, sem aviso, dependurou-se em seu pescoço, enquanto olhavam a vitrine da Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol no Beco Diagonal, procurando um presente para James, que recém havia sido aceito no Chuddley Cannons, para alegria do tio Ron._

_"Aquelas garotas estão olhando para você, Teddy. Não quero que saia correndo atrás dela e me abandone aqui sozinha." Brincou, fazendo um beiçinho, e perdendo o olhar de Teddy desviando-se para seus lábios._

_Ele passou o braço pela cintura dela._

_"Bem capaz que eu iria atrás de alguma garota quando estou com a única que me interessa." Ele falou, um pouco mais sério do que pretendia, mas Lily continuou levando na brincadeira._

_"Sei, Teddy, essa sua pose de gentleman não cola comigo, ouviu?" Desvencilhou-se, constrangida e confusa com o tremor em suas mãos quando ele a beijou no pescoço._

_"Você me conhece bem demais mesmo," Ele falou, sorrindo de lado. "Agora, aquela loirinha olhando para cá, assim que você voltar para casa..." Ele olhou para a tal loira, cruzando os braços e colocando uma mão no queixo, analisando a garota._

_"Teddy!" Lily deu um tapinha fraco no braço dele. "Guarde os detalhes sórdidos para você, ok? Nem quero saber o que você vai fazer com ela mais tarde."_

_Teddy riu da careta da ruiva._

_"Não vou fazer nada, Lily."_

_"Tsc. Vem, vamos entrar, acho que já sei o que comprar."_

Mas não era óbvio? Como não percebera antes? E agora, inúmeros momentos e pequenos detalhes inundavam sua mente, confundindo-se com as nuvens. Era quase como se pudesse ver esses momentos desenhados lá no céu.

Fechou os olhos e suspirou. Por Merlin, por que tudo precisara se complicar tanto?

Evitara ficar sozinha com Teddy, quando ele aparecia na casa, desde o beijo, e conseguia ver que aquilo o estava chateando, magoando-o. Porque, antes de qualquer coisa, eles eram... _melhores amigos_! E melhores amigos conversam, e não fogem um do outro, como ela estava fugindo dele.

Ela ouviu um barulho de grama, ao seu lado, e sentiu que alguém acabara de se deitar, bem próximo, tão próximo, que poderia mover a mão e sentir a mão dele.

Não precisava abrir os olhos para saber que Teddy admirava o céu do mesmo jeito que estivera fazendo segundos antes. Já haviam feito aquilo tantas vezes antes, que reconhecia até mesmo a respiração cadenciada dele, deitado, relaxado.

"Você se lembra daquela sua teoria de que, quando pensamos muito em algo, ou alguma imagem não sai da nossa mente, esse algo não pára de aparecer nas nuvens?" Perguntou Teddy, e Lily sorriu. Ela falara aquilo há muito tempo, um ano antes de começar os estudos em Hogwarts. Ele sempre prestara atenção ao que ela dizia.

"Eu não parava de ver castelos." Abriu os olhos, arriscando olhar para Teddy, que mirava o céu, com a expressão serena.

"Você sabe o que eu não paro de ver agora?" Ele perguntou, ainda sem olhá-la. Lily olhou para as nuvens.

Riu, incrédula, ao ver uma nuvem em formato de coração passeando pelo céu absurdamente azul de Verão. Parecia até que Teddy planejara aquele momento.

Merlin! Por que estava hesitando em se virar e beijá-lo? Do que estava com medo?

Da reação da família? De dar errado e estragar o que eles tinham? Mas... se não tentasse, não ficaria aquela dúvida, aquele '_e se..._' perseguindo-a pelo resto da vida? Isso sim estragaria a amizade entre os dois.

"Lily..." Começou Teddy, finalmente virando-se para olhá-la. "Não quero que as coisas fiquem estranhas por causa... daquilo. Eu gosto de você, como _mulher_. Quero tentar algo com você, mas se você não quiser, só me diga, e tudo vai voltar ao nor..."

Lily colou os lábios nos lábios de Teddy, impedindo-o de continuar.

"Você sempre fala demais..." Sussurrou, contra boca dele, sorrindo. Ele sorriu também.

_O sorriso mais lindo que ela já vira_, e voltou a beijá-la, deitando-a na grama e colocando um cotovelo de cada lado do corpo dela, impedindo-a de escapar.

Como se ela _quisesse_ escapar.

O beijo era doce, cálido, e urgente, mostrando o quanto ele desejara aquilo, e o quanto ela também queria, e sempre quis, mesmo que só houvesse percebido há pouco tempo.

Mente bem aquele que mente para si mesmo.

Quando ele se afastou, deixando as respirações desacelerarem, seus olhos se encontraram, cheios de contentamento e paixão, carinho.

"James não vai gostar disso." Ela riu, pois o irmão mais velho era extremamente protetor quando o assunto era sobre os namoradinhos de Lily.

Teddy fez uma careta.

"Estou mais preocupado com o que Harry vai achar disso." Ele deu vários selinhos rápidos, um atrás do outro. "James não me assusta."

"MAS O QUE VOCÊS DOIS?"

Teddy e Lily se sobressaltaram, olhando para a casa. James estava na janela, com a expressão horrorizada, e no segundo seguinte, com um poc, estava em pé perto dele, de braços cruzados, pronto para voar no pescoço de Teddy.

"Hora de provar sua coragem Grifinória." Debochou Lily, marota.

Teddy perguntou-se por que precisavam ser flagrados justamente por James.

* * *

"Pai! Mãe! Como vocês podem aceitar assim tão fácil? Isso é quase um incesto!" Exclamou James, balançando os braços, exaltado.

Lily não conseguia parar de rir. Estava feliz demais, aconchegada nos braços de Teddy, para se importar com os chiliques do irmão.

"Não seja exagerado, James. Eles não são irmãos. E confio no Ted, sei que ele vai cuidar bem de Lily." Harry lançou um olhar analítico a Teddy, como se dissesse que era _bom mesmo_ que ele estivesse certo.

"Eu sempre os achei tão lindinhos juntos." Falou Ginny, olhando carinhosa para o novo casal. James olhou para Albus, em busca de socorro.

"Al?"

Albus revirou os olhos.

"Diferente de você, Jay, eu nunca fiquei empacando a vida amorosa de Lily." Só faltou Albus lixar as unhas em descaso depois daquela, e James bufou.

"Ótimo!" Rendeu-se, ainda irritado. "É bom mesmo que você não faça minha irmãzinha sofrer." Ele apontou o dedo para Teddy, que também segurava o riso, junto com Lily. "E você, mocinha, nada de sexo antes dos trinta!"

Dito isso, ele disparou escada acima, e Lily achou que, se tivessem um elfo doméstico, James, naquele momento, não hesitaria em chutá-lo.

A ruiva fez uma careta de desagrado.

"Ele não pode estar falando sério." Falou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Nesse ponto, eu preciso concordar com James, Lily." Disse Harry, muito sério, entrelaçando as mãos sobre o colo.

"Pai!" Exclamou Lily, e todos riram em seguida.

"Mas estou falando sério." Harry cortou, parando de rir.

Lily bufou de forma muito parecida com o irmão mais velho, e Teddy a beijou na bochecha, rindo.

Só esperava não ter que esperar, _realmente_, até que Lily completasse trinta anos, de resto, estava tudo bem.

_Muito_ bem.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Hey, espero que gostem! :D E comentem. Beijinhos!


End file.
